Family
by PhoenixFirre
Summary: Nicky finds out just how much the museum exhibits mean to him and what he means to them.


Nicky growled as he threw his back pack into the corner of the office before launching himself onto the couch.

It had not been a good day for the 11 year old. First, he was attacked by the school bully and ended up with a black eye after defending himself, then his lunch money was stolen and then he crashed his skateboard on the way home, destroying the wheels and then it began to rain.

"Hey, kiddo, you hang here while I lock up. Okay?" Larry asked.

Nicky frowned. "Yeah." Was his response.

Larry sighed as he started his rounds.

Once the sun set, the tablet came to life as well as the inhabitants of the museum. Nick smiled when he heard Rexy's familiar roar as he walked out of the office. The giant puppy like dinosaur happily kicked over his bone which Nicky picked up and threw. Rexy roared as he raced after it while Nicky jumped onto the desk and waited for him to return.

"You know, lad, if you put your mind to it, I bet you could teach Rexy a few more tricks." Teddy said as he approached the desk atop Texas.

"I don't know, I can't see myself teaching him to 'play dead'," He said, smiling.

Teddy laughed as he dismounted his horse. Then he noticed the shiner on the boy's face. "Good Lord, lad, whatever happened?"

Nicky bit his lip as he turned his head, not wanting to look the 26th President in the eye. "Nothing."

Teddy crossed his arms. "Nickolas."

The young boy growled. "This jerk punched me after I accidentally ran into him!" Nicky shouted.

Teddy frowned, he had expected that the boy would need a little more coaxing. Something must be wrong. "Did you tell your teachers?"

"Yeah, they suspended him."

"Didn't your father teach you to defend yourself?" Teddy asked.

Nicky scowled. "My dad? No way."

The President rubbed his chin for a moment before taking a stance. "Do as I do." He said.

Nicky raised an eyebrow as he jumped from the desk and followed Teddy's pose.

"I'm going to teach you to defend yourself. Now, when someone is going to strike you," Teddy said as he slowly brought his fist to Nicky's eye, but did not hit him. "You use this arm to block it." He then grabbed Nicky's wrist and brought it up to block.

"Try it on me." He said.

Nick did as he was told and attempted to strike the President, but Teddy was quick and struck his arm away.

You can imagine Larry's surprise when he walked into the lobby an hour later to see the President Theodore Roosevelt teaching his son to defend himself. He smiled proudly on how well Nicky seemed to be doing. If fact, he seemed to be so caught up in the moment, that he delivered a powerful punch to Teddy's side making the President stagger back a few steps on surprise.

How can so small a boy be so strong?

Attempting to hide his embarrassment, Teddy laughed. "Excellent, lad, good form!" He said.

"I didn't mean that." Nicky said, seeming just as surprised.

But Teddy waved him off. "It was a good strike, my boy. You'd make an excellent boxer." He said as he ruffled the boy's hair.

NATM

Sacajawea handled a small plant in her palm and gently squeezed it until a strange liquid leaked out. Taking it, she carefully rubbed it on Nicky's bruised eye.

"Ouch." Nicky winced.

"I used this type of plant while I was traveling with Clark and Lewis. It is a great healing herb." Sac said.

"Thanks," Nicky said awkwardly.

Sac frowned as she leaned back to see his mind seemed to be else where. "What is wrong?"

"I don't know, I guess I should have stood up for myself." Nicky said.

"Fighting is not always the answer." Sac said.

"No, but it's a good back up plan."

"I heard that you bested Teddy." Sac said, smiling, hoping to boost his confidence.

Nicky rubbed his neck. "Yeah... not everyday you win a fight against the President of the United States."

"Teddy said that he was impressed."

Nicky sat up. "Really?"

"Yes, he was quite proud. You're much stronger then you think, Nick."

Nicky beamed.

NATM

"Yo, Nicko!" Jed called as Nicky walked in to find them by the computer.

"Found a movie we'd think you'd like. Want to watch it with us?" Jed asked.

"What is it?"

"The Karate Kid," Octavius said. "The old one, so I'm told."

"Cool, I've only seen the 2010 one." Nicky said.

"By the way, heard you beat Teddy at his own game. Haha, that's awesome!" Jed said.

"I am impressed. Not many people can take him on." Oct said.

"Just lucky." Nicky said.

"Not from the way I heard." Jed said as he pressed play.

After the movie, Nicky found Ahkmenrah, reading in the office.

"Hello, Nicky! I'm glad you're here. Would you like to play Battleship with me? I couldn't find Teddy or Larry." The Pharaoh said as he stood.

Nicky smiled, unable to say no at his big brother's pleading face as he held the game box.

In no time at all, the game was set up and Nicky was winning.

"How are you sinking my ships? Do you have a special device that allows you to trace them?" Ahk asked, narrowing his eyes.

Nicky laughed. "Ahk, you have to change your ship spots each game. You put them in the same spots each time."

Ahk blinked. "Oh." He said, blushing. "Might we start again?" He asked.

After a few more games, the two grew bored and went off to find Rexy where they spent the rest of the night riding around the museum.

Finally, Larry found them and announced sunrise. Nicky smiled as he raced to where his father was standing.

"Hey, Dad, Teddy taught me to defend myself and then Jed and Octavius showed me the Karate Kid and me and Ahk played Battleship and then-"

Larry raised his hands. "Slow down, kiddo, sounds like a good night. Your eyes looking better, too." He said.

"Sac gave me a special herb." Nicky explained.

"Hello, Lawrence, Nickolas." Teddy said as he and Sac came up behind Ahk.

"Sunrise is approaching, lad, want us to walk you back?" Teddy asked.

Ahk smiled as he nodded. "Good day, Larry and Nicky." He said as he followed his parental figures.

"I'm guessing you had fun?" Larry asked.

Nicky smiled as he nodded and waved good bye to his friends, his family.


End file.
